IHAWAII
by NickeyRox4Ever
Summary: When the iCarly crew take a trip to Hawaii in honor of there last summer together. They come across some unwanted drama/ On hietus?
1. Begin

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY SO LEAVE IT AT THAT **__**L**_

(Sam POV)

It was a Saturday morning at 6:00am and I was getting ready to go to Carly's so we could leave to go to Hawaii with her, Brad, Freddie. We got tickets to go from Carly's dad. It's our last summer together as a group. Since Brad and Carly are going to college in California and me and Freddie in Georgia. Oh me and Freddie are dating. My phone ringed in my back pocket so I picked it up, "Hello", I answered.

"Hey Sam you ready yet?" Freddie asked.

"Almost, Are you here yet?" I asked finding my last shirt and putting it in my suitcase. Now I'm all packed.

"I'm outside now come let me in", he said.

"I'm coming ok, bye", I said then hanged up the phone. I grabbed my suitcase and dragged it down the stairs to the front door and opened it.

"Hello gorgeous", Freddie said as he kissed me on the lips and grabbed the suitcase from me, "Ready?" he asked holding my hand with the one not holding my suitcase with.

"Yeah let me just grab my bag", I said then grabbed my bag off the couch, "Ready", I said we headed to his car. We got in the car and started heading down the road. "So excited about going to Hawaii?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah sort of", I said looking out the window.

"Sort of? I thought you would be looking forward to it. It's all you've been talking about for weeks", he said looking at me for a brief second then looking back at the road.

"I know but it's our last summer with Brad and Carly. I'm going to miss them", I said.

"I will miss them too, but we arguing to them during school this year so don't get too worried about it", he said holding my hand. We arrived at Bushwell to find Brad and Carly sitting on the curb waiting on us.. We got out of the car ,after we parked beside them, and walked over to them, "Hey you guys all packed and ready to go?" Freddie asked putting his arm around me.

"No we are just sitting here on the curb at 6:20am with our suitcases cause we were bored", Brad said sarcastically, "Of course we are", he said.

"OK lets get going we have a long drive ahead of us", Freddie said as Brad and Carly grabbed there suitcases and stuffed them in the back of the car with the rest of our suitcases. We got in the car; me and Freddie in the front, Carly and Brad in the back. Freddie started driving to the airport in Florida like we planned.

"UH I'm soooo bored", Brad said sticking his head between me and Freddie.

"So entertain yourself", Freddie said trying to pay attention to the road. Brad just rolled his eyes.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know find a way and stop bugging me I'm trying to drive", Freddie said getting annoyed by Brad.

"Carly can I see your phone?" Brad asked.

"Why? Don't you have your own phone?" Carly asked.

"Mine died so I have to wait till we get to the hotel in Hawaii to charge it. So can I use your phone?" he asked.

"Sure", she said then handed him her phone.

"Do you have any other games besides stuff for love match-", he said then got interrupted by a text, "Who's Josh?" Brad asked.

"Huh", Carly said then looked at her phone, "Ah", she squealed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah your going to give us hearing problems", Freddie said frustrated.

"Josh asked me out", she squealed again ignoring Freddie.

"Cool", I said.

"It's not just cool it is amazing", she squealed.

"So when is this big amazing date?" I asked.

"When we get back from our trip", Carly answered.

"Awesome", Brad said sarcastically, "Can I see you phone now?" he asked.

"Oh sorry" she said then gave her phone back to Brad to play with. We had been driving for about four hours when Brad started yelling he had to go to the bathroom.

"Can you wait?" Freddie asked.

"NO!" Brad yelled. Freddie pulled over into the next gas station, "THANK GOD", Brad said as he jumped out of the car and ran to the bathroom.

"He has the blatter of a squirrel", Carly laughed watching Brad run to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Want anything?" Freddie asked me.

"Sure Peppy cola", I said as he leaned over and kissed my lips.

"UH eww guys you know this is a little awkward for me", Carly said covering her eyes.

"what eves Carls", I said then kissed Freddie just to annoy Carly.

"This is going to be a long summer", Carly said


	2. Checkin in

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly but I wish I did then Brad would still be on the show. Hope you injoy this chapter**_

(Freddie POV)

We were just sitting in the car waiting for Brad. "Uh we are never going to get there", Sam complained putting her feet on the dash.

"If he doesn't hurry I am leaving him", I said starting up the engine.

"You can't leave him", Carly said looking up from her phone.

"Yeah Fredward if we left him his parents will be pissed at us then when we go over to his house to study they will band me from there fridge", Sam said. Oh Sam.

Just then we saw Brad walking out with a bag in hand. He got in the car. "What took so long?" Carly asked staring at her phone then giggled. I started up the engine and headed down the road.

"What are you giggling about?" Sam asked turning around in her seat.

"Sam seat back in your seat", I scolded.

"No I want to know whats got my friend so giggly", Sam said leaning back more in her seat till she was about all the way leaning in the back, "Josh?" she said.

"Sam", I said pulling over to the side of the road and pulling her by the waist back to the front seat, "Put your seatbelt on", I said.

"Grumpy", she grumbled putting on her seat belt and I started up the engine, heading back down the road. After a few hours of driving we all decided we should stay the night at a hotel and delay our trip a day. We were all tired and sleeping in a car was not a good idea based on the room. We all got out and went to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the hotel manager said looking at us suspiciously.

"We would like to get a room with two beds", Carly said pulling her suitcase through the door.

"Ok we have a room with a bed and a couch available but the rooms with two beds are full", she said typing on the computer.

"Oh ok so we will take that room", Carly said.

"How many nights?" she asked.

"One", Sam said.

"Then its $75", the manager said. Carly handed her $75.

"Here is your room key. Room 1745", she said handing us the room keys.

"Thanks", we said and walked to the elevator. We all got on it and turned to Carly.

"What?" she questioned.

"You had to pick the tallest building with the weird interior", Brad complained.

"I didn't know about the creepy stuff hanging on the", Carly said then Brad interrupted.

"Don't even say it I'm already going to have nightmares", Brad said.

"Why did you pick this place anyway?" we asked.

"I like a room with a view", Carly said as the elevator beeped. We got out on the floor and walked over to room 1745. Carly opened the door and we walked inside and put our suitcases in the corner of the room.

"Wow this place looks better than the lobby", Sam said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ok what are the sleeping arrangements?" Brad asked sitting on the couch.

"Me, Sam, and Freddie can share the bed and Brad can have the couch", Carly said sitting on the bed next to Sam.

"Huh?" I questioned

"Sam can lie in the middle of the bed", Carly said lying on the left side of the bed. Sam sat in the middle of the bed patting the spot next to her.

"Come on Freddie", she said I went and sat on the right side of the bed. "Brad turn the lights out", Sam said laying down facing my side. Brad turned out the light and laid on the couch.

"Can you guys toss me a blanket?" Brad asked so Sam sat up and tossed him the blanket at the foot of the bed. "Thanks", he said lying down. I just sat on the bed awkwardly till Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me to lie down beside her. She put her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. I signed and put my arms around her and fell asleep.

(Brad POV)

I was tossing and turning on this stupid couch. I now officially hate my supposed friends they get the soft bed and I get a stupid lumpy couch. Every time I moved I got pocked with something sharp. This place may look fancy but it is painful. Next time they get the couch.

_**Sorry for the short chapter but I had to right this hotel scene you will find out later, I hope you like t and review to give me ideas. Sorry it took a long time to update I just got my computer back PEACE OUT AND REVIEW**_


	3. Samnapped

_**Disclaimer: do NOT own iCarly or Brad would be on every episode! Or at least one more ;p**_

(Brad POV)

I woke up to a backache. I looked around and remember I got stuck on the couch but the surrounding don't look the way they did when I went to sleep. Where the heck am I? I tried to move but something was restricting me. I looked down to find I was tied up. I looked around and it looked like I was in some kind of basement. "I think he's waking up?" I heard Sam say …. ? Sam?

"Sam?" I said sitting up.

"Ha silly Brad I'm Melody", she said walking into my view.

"Why am I tied up?" I asked.

"Well you see little Brad, My sister took Freddie from me and I plan to get him back. But to do that I need to capture Sam so I can switch places you see?" she said giving me this really creepy smile.

"But why do you need me?" I asked motioning toward the ropes around my arms.

"You started to wake up when I grabbed Sam. It was really easy to drag you out but Sam. Man Freddie had a death grip on her. So I just said I'm going to the bathroom in a Sam like threating voice and he let go. Oh and Brad Dear we are leaving in a little while. Oh and I'm going to let you go but if you tell anyone I'm Melody I will kill Sam because with her out of the way Freddie will love me and anyway I know you like her so you would tell if her life depended on you not telling", she said laughing and smiling like she won some kind of prize.

"Psh I don't like Sam", I said tugging on the rope.

"Whatever", she giggled letting me out of the ropes.

"What if your wrong about me liking Sam?" I asked.

"I'm not", she laugh.

"Where is she?" I asked looking around.

"Oh just in storage", she said putting on that creepy smile. Gulp!

"But were going to Hawaii! You can't leave her in a closet or something you have to bring her with us!" I said.

"Don't worry when I have to kill her she will be in my reach! Oh and after the Hawaii trip you can tell Carly and Freddie they probably won't believe you by then", se said laughing then grabbed my arm, "Let's go wake up our friends shall we", she said pulling me out the room. Oh Great I hate being Brad now L

(Freddie POV)

I woke up and looked into Sam's spot and find a pillow? Where's Sam? "Carly", I said shaking Carly.

"Five more minutes Spenser!", she said rolling over.

"Uh", I groaned walking into the bathroom. No Sam! When I walked back out the door of the hotel opened revealing Sam and Brad? What? "Brad Sam Where did you guys go?" I asked.

"I went to the vending machine and made Brad come to pay", she said acting suspious?

"Why didn't you wake me? Or take my wallet? You usually take my wallet", I said a little upset.

"Because you weren't waking up and I don't remember where you put your wallet", Sam said a little on edge.

"Yeah she yelled at you for hours", Brad said sitting on the couch.

"Oh well Sorry", I said walking over to Sam and putting my arms around her waist.

"Don't do it again", she said seriously then laughed.

I turned to Brad, "Did she spend all your money?" I asked laughing when he frowned.

"Fredward! Let's get breakfast before I eat Brad", Sam said complaining.

"Ok", I said grabbing her hand. Why does it feel different…? Oh well probably just me. "Wake up Carly we have to leave in a hour and I have to get Sam something in her that's not the junk food she got out of the vending machine", I said pulling Sam along behind me. What's up with Sam?

(Brad POV)

"UH", I groaned once Freddie and "Sam" left. I am so mad that Melody is taking over her sisters life and I can't do anything about it …..


	4. Truth

_**Disclaimer; I do not own iCarly I so wish I did! Then my Brad would be back ;p**_

_**Sorry Kezziexx for spelling Melaine wrong my bad I didn't really know how her name went**_

(Brad POV)

"_UH", I groaned once Freddie and "Sam" left. I am so mad that Melaine is taking over her sisters life and I can't do anything about it ….. _

Carly woke up and looked at me, "What's wrong", she asked getting up out of bed.

"Nothing Are you ready?" I asked as she climbed out of bed.

"NO I need a shower!" she said walking into the bathroom. Great by myself for another hour! I walked around the room thinking How to get rid of Melaine and get Sam back without telling Anyone Sam is missing. Think Brad Think! Just then Sam well Melaine and Freddie walked in.

"Hey Brad we got you a Chicken Biscuit", Freddie said handing me a bag.

"Thanks", I said.

"Fredweird I bored", 'Sam' complained.

"Sam you said you would stop calling me that since we started dating!" Freddie complained.

"Sorry Gez", Sam said defensive.

"It's fine", Freddie said then giving me this weird look I couldn't understand. "Is Carly ready?" he asked.

"No she is taking her four hour shower", I complained.

"Brad! Can I ask you something?" he said looking at me.

"Sure! What?" I asked.

"Come on", he said walking out the door. I followed him and 'Sam' gave me a scary look. When I closed the door behind us he walked down the hall a little ways away from the door. "That's not Sam!" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked on the outside playing cool. But on the inside freaking and proud. Freaking because if he knows then Melaine Knocks off Sam because she will think I told. Proud because the little nerdy Freddie can tell his girlfriend apart from her TWIN!

"She is acting weird and I could tell how she ate she wasn't Sam. Dude seriously when did you start buying Sam food! I'm the one who buys her food. Even if she couldn't get me up she would have dragged me out of bed" he said.

"Well all I can tell you is she is Sam. She probably just sick or something", I said it's killing me to lie like this. Man he is going to kill me when he finds out I knew it wasn't Sam. That I was leading him along to her plan. Where is Sam?

"I Guess", he said we walked back in to find 'Sam' going through actual Sam's suite case. Sam grabbed her suite case turned around and saw us. "Where you going?" Freddie asked.

"Carly said to put our stuff in the car", she said. Freddie gave her a weird look then it was washed away when Sam handed him the suite case. "Take this down Fred", she said.

Freddie rolled his eyes but walked out the door anyway. Once he was out She death glared me. "What did you tell him?" she asked viciously.

"Nothing Man your almost as scary as your sister", I said annoyed and a little creeped out.

She smiled, "Aw Sam is still scarier then me … well I could fix that", she said giving me this evil smile. God Help Me.

(Freddie POV)

I walked out the door and walked away until I realized I forgot my bag. I walked back about to open the door when I heard Sam and Brad talking. "-As scary as your sister", I heard Brad say.

"Aw Sam is still scarier then me … well I could fix that", I heard Sam say. What? Your sister Sam? Where is Sam if that's her sister. She has a twin? I thought she made up Melaine? I guess not Crap what did she do to Sam?

"Melaine you are scary OK you kidnapped your sister and won't let me tell anyone till me get back from Hawaii Just so you can have Freddie! That's just messed up", Brad said.

"Shut-up I think I hear Carly", Melanie said as I heard everything get quiet. How am I going to get them to tell me where she is if I'm not supposed to know. They could kill her and I would have a chance to even look for her if they found out I knew.

"Sam Did you get me a bisket when you and Freddie got breakfast?" Carly asked. I walked down the hall to put the bag in the car so I don't make things suspious. I need to find Sam and fast!


	5. Switchup

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly if I did BARLY FTW!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy;**_

(Carly POV)

I walked out of the bathroom to find Sam and Brad being awfully quite? Well this is different. ""Sam Did you get me a bisket when you and Freddie got breakfast?" I asked walking toward them.

"Yeah", Sam said handing me the bag.

"Thanks", I said taking the bag and eating the bisket. "So? Where's Freddie?" I asked.

"He was putting my stuff in the car", Sam said lying on the couch. "Man, this couch is lumpy!" Sam complained.

"Yeah you didn't have to get stuck sleeping on it. That couch poked me like FORTY times", Brad said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Next Time Freddie will take the couch and you, me, and Sam will take the bed", I said they looked at me like I had two heads.

"I'm NOT sleeping near him", Sam exclaimed.

"I'm NOT sleeping anywhere near that!" Brad yelled.

"Guys be nice and Brad Sam is Not a that!" I said rolling my eyes. "What has gotten into you guys?" I questioned sitting on the edge of the bed. They gave me a funny look then shrugged. "Ok I'm going to pack up the stuff I used and I'm ready" I said walking into the bathroom and picking up all my stuff and putting it into my suitcase. I walked out of the bathroom to find Brad all packed and Sam eating a fat-cake. Freddie walked into the room and walked over to me.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah! This place is boring I can't wait to get to Hawaii", Sam said walking toward the door. While Freddie had this face of disgust. What's up with him? I just shrugged it off and followed Brad and Sam out. But as soon as I was about to go out the door Freddie pulls me back in.

"We'll catch up in a minute I have to tell Carly something", Freddie said. I looked at him confused as he shuts the door and walks over to the other side of the room. I walked over to him and look at him suspiously.

"What's Wrong?" I asked.

"That isn't Sam!" he said.

"You too! Freddie, Sam is not a that!" I said.

"I KNOW THAT!" he said then hit his forehead with his hand then looked at me again, "Sam'' he said making air quotes. "Is Melanie she kidnapped Sam and I think is trying to take over her life", he said confusing me more.

"WHAT?" I said.

"Melanie has her sister somewhere and I don't know where! You have to help me find her", he said.

"Well, we will need Brad!" I said about to go get him when he grabs my arm.

"NO he is helping her", he exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe he likes Melanie. All I know is that Sam is somewhere in this hotel and we can't leave without her", he said.

"Brad and Melanie? Why would she want to switch spots with Sam?" I asked.

"I DO NOT KNOW", he yelled.

"Chill Freddie we are going to find her", I said trying to calm him down.

"What If Melanie KILLS her? I should have paid more attention" he said then starts breathing heavy.

"Freddie STOP freaking out we ARE going to find her But you NEED to calm DOWN", I said then he faints. OH NO! I ran out the front door. "Brad!" I yelled.

He turned around the corner and looked at me questioningly, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Freddie passed OUT", I yelled. Then Brad turned from confused to worry.

"How did he pass out?" he asked running in behind me to Freddie who was passed out near the bed.

"We were talking then he fainted!" I exclaimed.

"Call 911", Brad said from his spot beside Freddie. I picked up the phone and dialed 911 and told them what happened and the address.

"Stay on the phone till we get there", the 911 person said as I through my phone down and ran beside Freddie.

"Go tell Sam", he said. What? Oh yeah!

"Ok", I said walking out the door and saw 'Sam' sitting beside the wall.

"You guys ready?" she asked. I know I'm not supposed to be thinking this but I want to rip her head off. SHE kidnapped Sam. SHE made Freddie faint. SHE has to go.

"Freddie Fainted", I exclaimed.

"What?" she said worry over coming her? Well looks like the monster has a heart. For Freddie

"Hurry Follow me", I exclaimed running into the laundry room of the hotel, "In there!" I said as she walked in and I just stood at the door.

"In here?" she asked as I slam the door behind her and locking her in. Now Freddie and me can find Sam and she can rot in there for all I care.

"Where's Sam!" I yelled through the door.

"I'm Sam what's going-", she said.

"No Melanie the real Sam", I exclaimed.

"I AM SAM" she yelled.

"We already know that's not true", I exclaimed walking back to the hotel room leaving that Melanie Freak stuck. This will help Freddie to know the person who Kidnapped Sam was locked up herself.

(Sam POV)

I woke up in the hallway of the hotel then I saw Brad walk over toward me and give me this look of disgust. "Are we leaving?" I asked as I noticed he was carrying his suitcase.

"Yeah Carly and Freddie are talking then they are ready!" he said walking … well more like running away from me. ODD?

"Ok?" I said mostly to myself.

I was just sitting there waiting for Freddie and Carly. When Carly runs out of the room screaming, "Brad". I just sat there bored she probably needed someone to grab her bag typical Carly. After a few minutes Carly came out.

"You guys ready?" I asked. She looked as if she wanted to kill me. What's her Prob.?

"Freddie Fainted", she exclaimed.

"What?" I yelled freaking out.

"Hurry Follow me", she exclaimed running into the laundry room of the hotel, "In there!" She said as I walked in. I looked around.

"In here?" I asked as she slams the door behind me and locking me in. Did she just lock me in here?

"Where's Sam!" She yelled through the door.

"I'm Sam what's going-", I said.

"No Melanie the real Sam", she exclaimed.

"I AM SAM" I yelled.

"We already know that's not true", she exclaimed. I heard footsteps walking away from the door. Crap! What is going on?


	6. SamOrMelanie?

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. I wish I did but then again if I owned it no one would watch it … well Anyway here is the next chapter of iHawaii.**

_Love and Happiness is all around you try not to look to deep – quote of the day._

(Carly POV)

I ran back to the room and saw the EMS had already got there. "Is he ok?" Brad asked practically hovering over the doctors.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to move", one of the EMS guys said. "For the twelfth time", he said under his breathe but I could hear him.

"Brad!" I said grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him away from the EMS so they could help Freddie. "Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah he looks ok just a basic faint. But when he wakes up he will feel a little dizzy so make sure that he doesn't start walking. Other than that he doesn't really need to go to the hospital", the guy said before backing up there stuff and leaving. You would think they would have token him to the Hospital. I guess this place is creepier then I thought.

"I hope he is alright", I said mostly to myself.

"He will be", Brad said then something hit me I just remembered that Brad is in on Melanie's plan too.

"Hey Brad?" I asked.

"What?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Could you help me find something?" I asked.

"Find what?" he asked.

"My purse I left it in the laundry room", I answered.

"Sure I'll go find it and you can stay with Freddie", he said starting to walk out the door.

"Freddie will be find I kind of need to show you where in the room I lost it", I said trying to get him into believing me.

"Ok?" he said unsure but followed me none the less. We walked to the nearest laundry room and he walked in.

"Sam?" he questioned as I slammed the door behind him.

"Great you are stuck too", Melanie said sarcastically threw the door ((**AN; she still thinks she locked Melanie in the room not Sam so she calls her Melanie))**

"Where is Sam?" I yelled through the door.

"Carly has lost her MIND", Melanie yelled.

"No I just want Sam back and Freddie couldn't handle it so he passed out", I yelled.

"What? Did Freddie not take his chill pills?" Melanie asked.

"UH You Monster!" I yelled.

"Carly! What Are You DOING to us?" Brad asked somewhat relieved.

"As soon as I find Sam I'm calling the cops!" I exclaim walking into the room to find Sam standing over Freddie. "Sam?" I questioned.

"Carly!" she exclaimed running over to hug me. "My … My …. Sis ... sister locked me in the basement", she said starting to cry. I hugged her back.

"It's Ok Sam what happened?" I asked.

"She … She … told me that ... she ... Was going to t-take Freddie from me and then set the basement on fire. I knew someday I would lose Freddie but not like that!" Sam exclaimed. "Wha-what happened to Freddie?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Freddie is Ok! He just fainted because he thought Melanie was going to kill you", I said rubbing her back.

She gave me a confused look, "How did he know that wasn't me?" she asked.

"Sam he knows you like the back of his hand", I smiled.

She smiled and hugged me once again then we heard Freddie getting up.

(Melanie POV)

"We'll catch up in a minute I have to tell Carly something", Freddie said. I looked at him suspiously before walking out the door as he shut it.

"Brad scram", I said to him. He rolled his eyes and ran to the vending machine. What did Brad TELL Freddie? I pressed my ear to the door.

"That isn't Sam!" Freddie said in a muffled voice.

"You too! Freddie, Sam is not a that!" Carly yelled.

"I KNOW THAT!" he said, "Sam is Melanie she kidnapped Sam and I think is trying to take over her life", he said. BRAD! Oh I'm going to kill him … but wait I could have a little fun with this.

"WHAT?" Carly yelled as I walked away. I walked down to the basement closet and opened it up to find Sam still passed out. Great! I got my partner to carry her in the hall. Excellent! After he laid her in the hall we walked a little ways away.

"Now what's the plan?" he asked.

"Carly and Freddie both think i kidnapped Sam. So when they see her in the hall way they will think she is me", I explained. I was walking back when I saw San and Carly talking around the corner.

"What?" Sam yelled freaking out.

"Hurry Follow me", Carly exclaimed running into the laundry room of the hotel, "In there!" She said as Sam walked in. I looked around to make sure no one was seeing me

"In here?" Sam asked as Carly slams the door behind Sam and locking her in.

"Where's Sam!" She yelled through the door.

"I'm Sam what's going-", Sam said. Ha-ha plan is falling into place they think she is me.

"Now what?" my friend asked.

"We wait Carly is really predictable so she probably will throw Brad in there and when she does I will just go to the hotel room and act like I'm Sam. Saying I was locked in the basement, cry a little", I said.

"Your evil", he laughed.

"Oh I know", I smiled as we walked down the hall.


	7. Getting OUT? Or IN?

**Disclaimer: Ok Ok I don't own iCarly don't call the authority! Now all you know I DON'T own iCarly On With the story! **

_Son, if you really want something in life, you have to work for it. Now quiet! They're about to announce the lottery numbers - funny quote of the DAY._

**(Freddie POV)**

I woke up to Melanie and Carly standing over me. **((A/N He doesn't know Carly put 'Melanie AKA Sam' in the closet)) **Why is Melanie crying? "What happened?" I questioned.

"Melaine LOCKED Sam in the basement!" Carly exclaimed. Uh My head hurts!

"Sam?" I asked who I thought was Melaine.

"It's me! Are you ok?" she asked whipping the tears from her eye.

"How did you get away from Melaine?" I asked.

"I don't Know? I just woke up in the basement and found a axe to break the door down", she said then started crying, "She said she was going to take you away!" she cried more as I hugged her? Weird feeling back? "I knew I would lose you but not like that!" she cried on my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"It's ok Sam! You could NEVER lose me", I said shaking off the weird feeling. Then I remembered, "Where is Melanie?" I asked.

"I locked her in the closet", Carly said. I laughed very uncharacteristic of Carly. "Where is Brad?" I wandered looking around.

"Locked him up too", She said then I looked at her terrified.

"BRAD AND MELAINE TOGETHER! They could get OUT!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back", Sam said walking into the bathroom.

"Come on I'll show you!" she said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the laundry room where we heard them talking.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Sam", he signed, "If Freddie really loves you then he would be here", Brad said. I looked at the door with confusion?

"Shut-Up", Melaine or Sam? Said then started banging on the door, "HELP My psycho friend LOCKED me up", she continued banging, "With this idiot".

"I thought Sam was in the room?" I whispered to Carly.

"I did too … How could we tell them apart!" Carly whispered back.

"I know Carly open the door!" I whispered back.

"Do you hear that sounds like people whispering!" Sam/Melaine exclaimed.

"OW Sam stop hitting me", Brad exclaimed.

"Ah Man UP", she said.

"But Freddie-" Carly said and I cut her off.

"Open it", I said. She glared at me then unlocked the door and pushed me in and shut it back. CRAP!

"Freddie!" Sam/Melaine and Brad exclaimed.

"Carly Why did you shut me in!" I exclaimed.

"Shut UP", she yelled. I looked shocked.

"Great we are never getting out way to go Fredifer!" Sam/Melaine exclaimed as Carlys foot steps faded away.

"It's not MY fault!" I exclaimed.

"Why did she lock us in here?" Brad asked.

"After she threw me in she said that I wasn't myself? What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked.

"Can I see your hand?" I asked. She gave me a confused look.

"Since when do you ask if you can 'Hold' my hand. When I say no you usually grab it anyway. So what's the use?" she said. I grabbed her hand. This is Sam! I can tell her hand doesn't feel weird! THIS IS MY SAM! Brad rolled his eyes when I hugged Sam. "Ok Stop with the PDA We are stuck in this closet. Enough with the romantic jester!" Sam exclaimed hitting me on the arm. I kissed her and Brad groaned.

"GUYS", he exclaimed. We pulled away. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fredapus! Do you have your phone?" she asked.

"Yea-", I said then felt my pocket, "No", they groaned.

"We were going to be here Forever!" Sam groaned.

**(Sam POV)**

Every so often I would catch Freddie looking at me and smiling? What's wrong with him we are stuck in a closet like room! Probably forever! And he is over there happy! I hard walking toward the door. I ran over to the door and started banging. When it opened I did not suspect who was there? How?

**Cliffy Hanger! I hope you enjoy chapter! REVIEW!**


End file.
